Star and the Forces of Evil: Janna Banana
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: What happened after Star Butterfly told Marco she had a rush on him and disappeared 20 years later? Let's just say Janna Banana is going to get to the bottom of it with the help of Marco Diaz and his 9 year old son Comet.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

20 Years have past since the disappearance of Star Butterfly. Marco Diaz managed to marry his lifetime crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas. They had an adorable little boy named Comet, however soon after his birth Jackie died. Marco never once blamed his son for his wife's death. He simply stated that sometimes people just die. 'Loves ones leave you,' he said. 'But they'll never disappear from your memories.' Ever since then, hes moved back into his old house. In order to be there for his parents and so they could help him raise Comet. Trust me, I've seen Marco, he's more of a strict mother. Always worrying for his son's safety. Who wouldn't be? Especially with all the monsters that have been popping out of nowhere. Seriously,they're everywhere. You can't approach all of them, but some are reasonable. Yet they too, cant even remember where they came from but are hired and paid minimum wage. It's a real weird world we live in... That was until the day a strange female appeared in my bedroom.

She was a tall blonde lady that had the strangest resemblance to-

"Janna Banana, I'm here to kidnap you so please don't take this the wrong way," I was out before I could make out the pink baseball bat. Gee, just my luck.

 **Credits**

 **This was just something I started getting into (an idea of Jenna being center of attention b/c I fell in love with the shows' character) and I do plan to continue this along with my other stories. Please tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Are You?**

I woke to a throbbing pain in my noggin. Regretting the attempt to get up I laid back in the hard wood. "Ouch!"

"Easy there," a hand cradled my head. "Sorry I forgot how easy humans get brain damage."

Looking up I noticed the grown woman in front of me. She had choppy shoulder length blonde hair, a black battle suit Armour, and held a giant spike weapon, and the coolest thing... Wait for it... we were in a freak'n Chariot! Flying through the air! On Fire!

I knew it was Star, obviously. But where's the fun in that?

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" She pointed to her cheeks.

"Oh I knew it!" She gave a hopeful look. "You're that mystical alien trying to rewire my brain. Aren't you?"

"No, but they can be jerks sometimes," she gave a sad look. "Don't you remember who I am?"

"Duh," I poke at the hearts on her cheek. "You're Star Butterfly. My friend."

She gave a sincere smile. "And you're Janna Ordonia, my friend."

"Naw, call me Banana. It's way cooler," I gave her a wink and we both laughed. "So why did you decide to come back after all these years?" Star gave me a serious face. "Wow. Didn't think you could make one of those."

She walked towards the front of her chariot. "I had to leave in order to save you guys. A monster by the name of Toffee..." her body stilled. "Let's just say there was a war. A horrible war. A cold, bloody war that's still going on. That's why I came back."

"Why so you could bring the war here?"

She looked at me with a sadden expression. "Don't worry I'll explain everything once we get there. We just have to make a couple of stops first."

"Oh so are we gonna pick up that person."

"Huh?"

"You know. That hunk of a boy you had a crush on?"

"No, not Oskar."

"I know not Oskar, I meant M-"

"-My favorite StarFan13! Of course!" she was dodging Diaz's name. "Yeah let's go get her!"

"I never took you for a coward Star," she flinched. "Aren't you going to get Marco?"

"I don't think he needs me right now."

"Whatever," I said staring at the sky above. "To tell you the truth he needs you more than anyone else right now."

"Not after the things I've done," she responded steering towards her Fangirl's house. "Besides, he's probably forgotten all about me with Jackie."

 _If you only knew,_ I thought. _If you only knew..._

 **Credits**

 **I'll be trying to post here along with other stories soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunited at Last?**

We hopped off her chariot and landed in front of Fangirl17's new apartment. Star gasped.

"She lives here," I nodded. "This is a pretty big castle."

"No Star," I said opeining the door. "It's an apartment full of multiple rooms people pay to live in."

"Wow that's like a bunch of slumber parties for one apartment."

"Tons," _Well at least mentally she hasnt changed_ , I think leading her to the her number 17. I knocked. "Hey Fangirl17! I found something you've been looking for."

"She's been looking for me?"

"More like who hasnt been looking."

We waited for a minute. Then two. When no one answered Star did the reasonable thing and busted the door in.

"Star you can't just-oh no," looking around I noticed all her posters of Star were torn by vicious claw marks, her newspaper clippings gone, and worst of all she was nowhere to be seen. "Star-"

"Come on," she took off towards the Chariot. Once we boarded and started to fly away I asked the obvious question. "Star whats going on?"

"Let's just day if we dont hurry Fangirl17 isnt going to be the only one held hostage."

I shut up and waited until we landed in front of a familiar two story house. Along with the familiar smell of nachos. I watched as Star stood at the door. She was hesitant. "Go on," I said. "Open it." She did. But it was locked. "Oops, guess you forgot to knock."

She glared at me but proceeded and that's when we heard a little voice yelling, "I got it bro!" Opening the door was a little platinum blonde, with the biggest blue eyes, freckles, and dark skin. "Banana!" He jumped into my arms.

"Sup little dude," I ruffled his hair.

I looked up to see Star looking with wonder. "Jackie?"

"No Star," I said showing her the little blonde. "This is Jackie's son Comet, Comet this is your godmother Star Buterfly."

He beamed. "Woah! You're my godmother! Youre so freakn awesome!"

Star blushed. "Thanks. Comet do you know if Jackie-your mom- is safe?"

"Yeah," he looked up. "She's in a better place now." There was a flash of pain in her eyes but she continued on. "Im sorry Comet."

"Its okay. Dad says at least he got to make her happy. He really loved her."

"Where's your Dad?" I dont think Star got the memo on who exactly Comet's father was. "He's at work."

"Okay, then who are you staying with?"

"Mr and Mrs Diaz," Comet said. "But I can't seem to find them-" The house started to shake. Next thing I know the flames started to erupt and the three of us were sent flying back.

"Ahh!" Comet yelled as a monster held him by the throat.

"Star Butterfly," the monster's voice sent a chill down my spine. "Surrender. Or else-" He squeezed the kid's throat.

"No!" I shouted, that's when a blast of energy shot into the monster's chest. "Go Janna!" Star started to battle the monster. I quickly recovered from shock and took Comet into my arms as we raced to the chariot. Jumping on the thing Star nearly crashed on as she started the thing. Once we were in the sky, far from the monster's shouts.

I gave Star a incredulously look. "What the hell was that!"

"This is why I wanted to hurry!" Star said angrily. "Damn it! Don't worry, they don't hurt hostages... well human ones."

"MY Dad!" Comet cried. "Godmother! Can you save my Dad! He's working at the Karate Dojo!"

"The Dojo!" Star thought happily. "Of course! He might be there too!"

The chariot headed in full speed. "No Star, think," I tried to clear things up. "Don't you think it's a coincidence that Comet's dad wasn't at the Diaz's home, indicating he should be, and works at the Dojo? Hmm..."

"Well duh," Star said as the chariot descended in front of the Dojo. "Marco and Jackie's husband must be really close friends."

"No that's not-" But before I could clear things up a man emerged from the Dojo. He was muscular, tall, with scruff on his face, and his brown eyes widen at the sight of the flaming chariot. That's when they locked eyes. Star and Marco seem to stare at each other for the longest time. In her eyes, delight and regret. In his, confusion and pain. There silence was interrupted as Comet jumped out of my arms.

"Dad!" He ran into his father's arms. "Hey bud," Marco said pulling him into a hug. "Wait-what are you doing here? It's already 12! Do you know what could've happened to an adorable child around this time of night!"

"I'm okay Dad," Comet replied with a smile.

Star stared in confusion. "Dad? But that means..." She gasped. "Oh... well that makes more sense. Heh, funny coincidence..." A shadow cast over her face. "Guess that's what happens when your in love..."

I felt bad for her, really. But I didn't want any more monsters to attack us. "Sorry to break up this reunion but we have to go."

Marco hesitated. "Janna? Why are you here? What's going on?" His head flicked to Butterfly's direction. "Was it _your_ fault?"

Star flinched but still looked him in the eye. "Yes, but I'm trying to fix it-"

"Are you? Or are you just going to run away again?"

She tensed. Before she could respond another blast came from the Dojo. This one, luckily, knocked Marco and Comet into the chariot. "Damn these monsters!" Star floored it and we took off once again.

 _Well_ , I thought as the tension from both of them consumed the rest of the ride. _This ought to be fun._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Tell me if you like it, more Starco! Promises!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A Visit To Uncle Tom's**

"So where are we going? Exactly?" I asked Star as we rode off in the night sky. Comet decided to take a nap in his dad's arms and it was only me and Star wide awake. "Come on. Talk to me Star."

"My friend Tom," she said taking a deep breath. "Well my ex. But during the war he become a good ally. One that was a great effort in recruiting demons on our side of the war."

"Sounds more like an _Uncle_ Sam. Eh,"I elbowed her but she just had a confused look. "Come on Star. That's a good one."

"Alright, but his names Tom. Here take the wheel real fast."

"Fine _Uncle_ Tom then," she went to the front of the chariot with some scissors, then jumped and made a cut in thin air opening a portal to another dimension. Luckily Star managed grab hold of the chariot before it flew into the other portal. Star stood there with a simple flip of her hair, with out breaking a sweat. "Whoa man, you're on a completely different level!"

"Yeah, yeah but that name Uncle Tom doesn't even make sense," I looked around and realized we were in a different dimension. A dark yet lightly lit place with small flames flickering. "I mean I already have an uncle and he doesn't really look like Tom. Plus if he were my Uncle that'd be gross since he's my ex."

"Uh Star..." I said watching as the chariot started to slow and a Giant Demon came before us. "Look out!"

She turned and a stern looked came on her face as her and this huge red Demon stared each other down. Then Star did something unexpected... She made a face. It cracked a grin on the Demon's face as he moved aside. She glanced behind her shoulder and must have saw the crazy confused look in my face. "Oh that was only a test. Don't worry he just wanted to make sure we weren't clones."

I sighed. "Never mind Star. Just wake me till we get to this Uncle Tom."

"I don't think I've ever introduced you too him," Star said as I sat up against the chariot and closed my eyes. "I think you two would really hit it off."

"Uh huh," I was on the verge of sleep."Night Star."

That's when I had that dream. The dream of a monstrous pool of blood. All around me were images of friends, family, as their eyes were gone, and red liquid dripped from their mouths. Their bodies twisted as if trying to escape some evil darkness. I saw Star holding Marco's limp body. Black tears fell down burning a hole in Diaz's lifeless face. That is when I felt a tug of my shirt. I turned to see Comet's little blonde locks. "It was him..."

"Who?" My breath was shaking. I got his eyes level, and that's when I noticed his skull had empty eye sockets. His smile stretched to his cheeks. It sent chills through me.

"The monster," he whispered in a deadly voice. I tried to run but his grip was like iron as he laughed crazily. I watched in horror something crawled out of his throat. A huge black centipede erupted from his mouth. It stared down me with familiar blue eyes. Laughing hysterically at me. Mocking me. Shouting, "We win, we win!"

"Indeed," a monster appeared before me. With toffee colored eyes in a black crisp suit. "We have, but not quit yet-" He reached for my chin and force me to meet his bored gaze "-But we will meet again, Janna." His long mouth met my ear. "Very soon."

He pulled back with a bored face. With a slow snap of his fingers it all went red as the centipede lurched into my mouth and crawled out of my stomach. It stared back at me with my own eyes. "Wake up," its hysterical voice screamed. "Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open.

"Hey are you alright?" I expected blue or even brown eyes to greet me. Never would I have expected three confused red ones to pop out of nowhere. I ended up punching the third one by reflex. "Ouch-What was that for?"

"Janna!" I spot familiar pair of blonde hair run up to me. "Are you okay?"

I saw the concerned look in his puppy dog eyes. "Y-yeah Comet. Just had a very very bad dream." I pinch his cheeks to reassure myself that he isn't an illusion. "Very bad."

"You mean a night terror," I finally looked up and met a tall slender man. With red hair, 3 eyes, elf ears, razor sharp teeth, and he was wearing a sleek black suit. _This must be Uncle Tom_. "Miss... Janna? I presume."

"Sheesh dude? Whys so formal?" I got up and dusted off my skirt. "My name is Janna Banana." I gave him a fist. "Come on."

"What?" He stared at it.

"Pound me," I wiggled my fist.

"I can't hit a human..." I heard Comet stifle a giggle.

I sighed grabbing the guy's wrist. "Here just close your hand-" I shivered as my fingers wrapped around his cold ones "-Wow you're kinda cold for a demon, aren't ya?"

"Really? Usually you human females call me hot, for example, your pretty hot."

"Well no kidding," I snickered. "I'm human. We're pretty warm blooded."

"Janna do you know the difference between talking and flirting-"

"Comet! There you are!" I saw a glimpse of a muscular Hispanic man give me a relived look. "I'm so happy Comet was with you- Am I interrupting something?" He was looking straight at our interlocked hands.

"Yeah, I'm about to show this dude how to give me a fist pound," I connected our fists. "Like this then you add some random side-effect with your mouth like- Blah bam! See, simple."

"I rather be making another noise with my mouth," Uncle Tom smirked. "If you get my drift."

"Yeah Uncle Tom go ahead," I released my hold on his hand. "Go ahead and try it with Marco!"

"Uncle Tom?" Tom and Marco said together.

"Yeah since he recruits other demons. Get it?" Tom raised a brow. Then after a few moments Marco burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh I get it!" Marco kept laughing and this time he pointed at Tom. "Don't you UNCLE Tom!" I think Marco started to mock him really as Tom sent him a dirty look.

"Alright Marco," I said watching Uncle Tom get mad. "It's not that funny..."

"Is this funny to you?" Tom's head snapped his head towards me. "Did you say that to ridicule me?"

I got to admit now I know what those girls were talking about. He was hot! His head was literally on fire but it didn't really scare me. "Woah Dude!"

I waved my hand over his flaming head. "Now that's hot!"

"Really?" Uncle Tom gave a questioning look. "You're not... scared?"

"No way that's so freak'n awesome! Right Comet!"

The little blonde nodded his head in excitement. "Yeah Uncle Tom you're so cool!"

Tom seem to calm himself. "Well then," he snapped his fingers.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Marco's girly screams broke through the room. "Oh my gosh! I'm on fire!"

"Daddy!" Comet cried. Uncle Tom saw the panicked look in Comet's eyes then snapped his fingers and the flames on Marco disappeared.

"Don't worry," Tom said walking towards Marco. "Your Daddy is okay. He just got on my nerves."

"What the heck Tom!" Marco yelled. "Is that anyway to treat your guest!"

"No," Uncle Tom started to get HOT again. "But that doesn't mean I'll allow myself to be mocked by you."

"Sorry it's just..." He glanced at me. "Um Janna. Can you?"

"No problem Diaz," I lifted Comet into my arms. "Let's go kid. They're gonna start talk'n about feelings and all that emotional stuff."

"Gross," he said as we walked out. It was weird but after Jackie Lynn past I think that's when I started to develop a sort of bond towards Marco. I tried to help Marco out with Comet as much as I could. I think we started this relationship of a sort of mutual understanding and it really started when we both missed two certain blondes. "So can we go visit Godmother Star?"

"What?" Comet broke my train of thought. "Oh yeah. Sure. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah! Daddy was trying to hide from her all day!"

"Really?" I said in disbelief. "Well what else is new?"

"Oh well I think Marco wanted to talk to Tom about her too! He was saying it earlier. That's why I was trying to find you!"

"Why me?" I asked looking into his pretty blue eyes.

"Because," he snuggled closer to my neck. "I had a nightmare..."

I stopped. "Yo-you did."

"Yeah," his voice shivered. "And Janna there was a monster."

 _No way_ , I thought soothing his hair. "Comet, Sweetie. Do you remember its name?"

"Uh-huh..." I could feel his little hands shake as they clutched my shirt. "Toffee."

 **Don't worry I'm out of school trying to catch up on my stories! So stay tuned for some actual Starco!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.1.5**

 **Remember Stump Day**

Janna remembered the call.

"Marco?" I looked at the caller ID tired I answered in an annoyed voice, "Why are you calling? It's like 1 in the morning."

"Janna, look it's Star's birthday today and I wanted to throw her a surprise party, you in?"

"Dude you could've waited for the afternoon," I groaned. "But yeah count me in."

"Great be ready by 10 sharp. I'll pick you up."

"Marco how are you gonna do that without your keys?" I dangled the things next to the phone. His scream was my cue to hang up and lay back down. _That never gets old._

 _~fast forward~_

Yup. Marco went out. No surprise. It was Star his, as he claims "best friend" but I knew better. Why else would he let Jackie break up with him, and she must've realized it too. Anyways I only brought a scarf and nice seasonal jacket. Along with my regular attire because as I recall when Marco picked me, and I gave him back his keys, he ignored my simple question, "Is it gonna be cold?"

He started to mumble about why he even invited me.

I smirked. "Because I'm her real best friend." Not her boyfriend like you try so hard to deny. Anyways so yeah. Now I'm here along with Fangirl who immediately started to take pictures of Star's nice mansion, Ponyhead, who seemed more interested in talking to some blue haired chick. One that kept sending shy glances Marco's way. I rolled my eyes, _could she be anymore obvious_ , and walked towards the cake as Diaz made sure everything was perfect for his best friend.

I was gonna take out my phone but I couldn't find it, so I kicked back and leaned next to an enormous cake.

"Wow, nothing less of Star's boyfriend."

"Excuse me," I glanced over and saw a monster. Well that's kinda rude but what else do you call someone with three red eyes, two horns, pale blue skin, and razor sharp teeth? "What do mean nothing less of Star's boyfriend?"

"Huh? Oh you know. What else would you expect from Marco to whip up a huge birthday party for his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" He frowned. "I'm sorry but you see here, I'm her boyfriend. Not Marco but me Tom."

"Oh you're the ex boyfriend Star told me about," I said as realization dawned on me. "Heh, funny didn't think she had a thing for redheads."

"What do you mean?"

"Well back on my planet she had a crush on this guy name Oskar, he was a brunette, then theres Marco her other brown haired beauty who returns her feelings."

"No he doesn't," Tom said defensively. "They're just really good friend-"

"Okay guys!" Marco got our attention. "I'm gonna go bring Star out!"

"No problemo," I saluted him as he switched the lights off and took off. "See how excited he was."

"No. He. Isn't," I smirked, _so he has some anger issues huh?_ He narrowed his eyes at me, "Who are you again?"

"Names Janna," I said giving him a small wave of the hand. "Nice to meet Star's Ex."

"Yeah no you see here Janna, Star and I are back together, again."

"Uh huh."

"So technically she's my girlfriend. See how that works."

"Uh huh," I nodded with a lazy smile, "She sure knows how to pick them."

"Exactly great I'm glad we had this talk."

Before I could interject the doors burst open.

Marco came running in, "It's right over here!"

"Uh Marco," I could hear my best friend's irritated voice, "I can't see anything."

The lights went on I sent her a little wave and we all yelled, "Surprise!"

 _~fast forward~_

Yeah so I guess I did bring my phone. It was in one of my pockets. Good thing to because Star was being crazier than usual. Talking about some Stump so I decided to text Jackie. She wanted to know how Star's party was going.

'She want to cancel. Typical,' I typed. I wasn't even sure there was signal but I guess there was because she text back. 'How is he?'

I rolled my eyes. _Can't anyone admit there feelings here!_ I replied back with a 'He's fine but seems happy enough.'

I stopped when I heard a tray fall. I guess Star didn't want the cookies Fangirl made. Or the band because she started to chase them like crazy. I smirked and elbowed Tom. "That's my girl."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't touch me."

"Easy dude," despite the annoyed expression his face I replied cooly, "I'm just proud of her."

"Why are you proud of that?"I turned to see the blunette talking to me.

"Marco put in all this hard work and to have Star acting like it's the end of the world isn't something to be happy for!"

"Not that," I said with a smile. "I'm rubbing off on her. Now I'm not the only crazy one here."

She stayed quiet after that and Tom kept looking anywhere but me. He had a guilty look on his face. _He wants to apologize_ , I thought but then his attention was on Star. _He's probably about what I said earlier no doubt_. I continued to enjoy her going crazy running back and forth.

Then I saw the cake. "Well then don't mind if I do." I walked over and began to dig in because honestly. I didn't want Marco's work to go to waste. The blunette followed.

"Hey," she gave a little wave, "Mind if I join you?"

"As long you don't eat all of it," I said continuing to stuff my mouth as I heard ponyhead talking in the distance. Trying to stir up drama no less.

"Hey I'm sorry for being rude earlier," the girl said with a mug in her hand. "I just didn't want to see Marco get hurt."

"It's no big deal," I said holding out my cake covered hand. "Names Janna."

"Kelly," she said as she accepted it.

"Great now excuse me I gotta finish before they notice," I said as I took a heart shaped piece of cake.

Before we could continue our conversation I heard Tom say some sort of witty remark. I think our first discussion really hurt his ego because the second thing I know Marco slaps him with the comeback, "And your suppose to be her boyfriend!"

"Oh!" Me and Kelly say together. Ponyhead exaggerates it and the next thing I see is Kelly trying to go help Marco while Tom seems to be getting defensive. Next thing I know Tom bursts into flames flying up into the air shooting a fireball at Marco who dodges it. He then launches himself on Marco asking him to say he's a good boyfriend. Star tries to get them to stop and Ponyhead just lays it out that it should be nice that Star has two boys fighting over her. I continue to eat, "Alright dinner and a show."

"How can you say that?" Kelly returned, "Marco almost got burnt to a crisp!"

"Jeez Kelly chill out," I said at her obvious crush on Marco. "Are you just mad because Marco's fighting Tom over Star instead of you."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Yeah Kelly," some blue guy popped out of her head. "Why would you say that?"

"Ted!" She grunted in frustration. "You need to move out."

"Next thing I know everybody stared to yell at one another. Me and Kelly went at it for some reason. "Stop denying it!"

"I'm not denying anything!"

So much for a show.

 _~fast forward~_

After we finished arguing, not knowing who really won, more like a spur of the moment, I felt a cold breeze. I looked around and noticed a stump. It had some words on it but ignoring that I picked it up and placed it in the fire place. _Toasty_ , I thought. Then I heard Marco say something about it being to cold in here. "I'm on it!" I shouted using some silver stick to poke at the burning wood.

"Janna! No!" Star screamed but I was already on my knees soaking in the heat.

"Ah, that's nice," that's when I realized everybody else came and gathered around me. I eyed them suspiciously and said, "Get away from my stump."

They all ignored me. Go figure. That's when I looked into the fire enjoying the warmth of it's flames. That is until I felt something go on my shoulder. Probably Marco, I wanted to tease him so I glance over at him, "Marco if you want to give me a backrub just ask."

That's when it hit me as his hands were up getting warmed up by the flames it wasn't Marco. I screamed as something pulled me in. _A stump!_ The stump from the fire held me with a branch and I watched as the others went to their knees begging and chanting we believe. I smirked. "I think it's too late for that."

Everyone went into panic as the branch lifted them up. Even Star's parents as they burst into the room. They all started to apologize to each other for the things they did. I sighed. Might as well try to cheer them all up since they've given up hope. "At least we all get to die together. That's kinda cool."

Star's mom was even apologizing. Then Star admitted that she loved all of us. She grabbed Marco's hand, he grabbed Tom's, and the guy looked down at me and noticed he was next to me but we were too far to reach each other's hands. He offered his boot. I gladly accepted as we both smiled at each other. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see everyone's eyes shut huddled in a circle. I watched as relief over came them. They all desperately reached out for another for a desperate hug. I glanced down at the shoe in my hand. I quickly let go and stood up. Walking away to stand a little bit off in the distance.

"Janna," I looked back to see Tom staring at me with confused eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Well If I remembered you don't like to be touched," he flinched. I shrugged. "We're alive aren't we."

"Yeah," he said looking back down at his boot. "I guess we are."

He had a strange look in his eyes, all three, as he hesitated for a moment. "Look I'm sorry I shrugged you away earlier. I'm not used to making friends. People are usually scared of me, so I'm not used to being touched..."

"It's cool dude," I said waving him off. "It's not like I didn't notice your anger problem either."

"Wait what?"

"I could tell people like you usually snap and are the defensive so its cool," I gave him a sincere smile. "I'd like to continue being friends with you if you don't mind."

"I actually don't mind at all," he smiled and then we both turned towards Marco's voice signaling for the band to play. The music started and he offered me a hand, "Wanna dance?" I raised an eyebrow. "N-not with me, well yes with me but I mean next to me... and Star, that is."

I shrugged, "Yeah I'll dance with you and you're girlfriend, that is unless her other boyfriend tries to dance with her," I smirked.

"Haha," he admitted with a smirk of his own. "Very funny. Come on."

He tugged me over to where Star was at. He started to dance with her and I danced close to the side. Nodding my head like as if I was at a concert. While we all danced to the sound of Mexican music like nobody was watching.

 _~fast forward~_

"Whoa!" I woke up. "What a weird dream."

I slumped back down into my bed and shivered. "Huh? I thought I closed my window."

"You did," I turned and noticed a tall blonde lady. She had the strangest resemblance to- "Janna Banana, I'm here to kidnap you so please don't take this the wrong way, " I was out before I could make out the pink baseball bat. _Gee, just my luck..._

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'M GETTING BACK INTO MY STORIES SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT I"M STARTING TO BE A LAZY INSIDE PERSON THANKS TO THIS NEW THING CALLED SNOW! YUP NEVER GONNA GO OUTSIDE AGAIN! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS IT WAS BASED OFF THE NEW SEASON OF SVTFOE THE STUMP DAY SPECIAL! JANNA'S SIDE! THAT WAS THE ONLY TIME JANNA MET TOM SO I WAS LIKE WHY NOT? DONT WORRY GONNA BE BACK ON TRACK I PROMISE.**


End file.
